Birth of Madness
by wanderer23432
Summary: Prequel to the story Shadow of Madness.  Follow the life of Matt  the Noah of Madness , before and after joing the Noah Clan, leading up to the events of Shadow of Madness
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own -man, just the OC**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MATT" yelled several voices as Matt's eyes shot open. He looked around his large room to see all the members of the Clan of Noah surrounding him.

"What's going on" yawned Matt as he scratched his head, he was still sleepy to realize exactly what was going on.

"Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday" said Road sitting on the edge of the bed.

"My birthday" Matt said to himself, "You know as well as I do that I don't remember when I was born."

"That's why we celebrate your birthday as the day you officially joined our family" said the Millennium Earl. Matt looked over and saw that he was standing right next to him. "Must we go over this every year Matt? I mean is it really hard to remember February 29?"

"No, but I'm also half awake, maybe you actually wait for me to wake up before you start this?"

"Not a chance" Road laughed, "It's too much fun in my opinion, seeing you trying to figure out what's going on."

"Thanks, but I didn't need to know that."

"I know, but I wanted to say it" Road giggled.

"Hey do you guys mind giving me some room so I can get ready for the day?"

"Sure thing Matt, we'll be waiting for you in the dining room" said the Earl and the Noah began to file out after each individually wished Matt a happy birthday. Matt thanked everyone and gave a sigh of relief when the door finally shut. He heard a soft giggle and Matt looked up to see Road still sitting on his bed.

"Hey when I said guys I was including you" said Matt which made Road pout her face.

"Fine I'll go to meanie. " Road got up and skipped to the door, then twirled around. "Don't keep us waiting too long ok?" Road said it with a smile then opened the door and left. Matt sighed yet again and lay back on his bed and thought about his life before joining the Clan of Noah.

**This is merely an introduction, the real story begins in chapter 2!**


	2. The birth of madness

Chapter 2

From the moment he was born he was said to be special. He was born in a hospital Boston, there were no complications with the process; however when the docter pulled the baby out his eyes widened. The child had gray skin and a single black cross shaped stigma on the center of his forehead.

"What's wrong doctor" asked the attending nurse who hadn't seen the baby yet. The doctor held up the child and she almost screamed.

"What's wrong" asked the new mother, "is my child alright?" The woman leaned up to look.

"No, everything's alright, we just need to run some quick test on your child before we can let you see him. It's standard protocol" said the doctor turning around and heading to the door with the crying child in arms.

"Well can you at least tell me if it's a boy or girl?" The doctor turned around and smiled at the woman.

"It's a boy, would you like to give him a name before we leave?"

"Matthew" the woman said. As she tried to lean up her vision became blurry and she collapsed.

"Doctor" yelled the nurse.

"Get another doctor in here now! I need to handle this child" the doctor yelled to a nurse in the hallway who ran off looking for another doctor. The doctor carried Matt into another room and place him down on a table and went to grab a pencil and a notepad in order to document this unique event. When he returned to the child he was shocked to see that his skin color had changed from gray to white and that his hair changed from black to blond. The only thing that stayed the same was the single black stigma on the infants forehead. Just then the assisting nurse from the delivery walked in.

"Doctor, the mother is stable, she merely passed out."

"That's good to hear" said the doctor scratching his head in confusion.

"What about the newborn?"

"Everything is normal" the doctor sighed. "It appears that what we saw was only temporary. Nurse I need you to grab a stethoscope please, I need to make sure that the baby is healthy." The nurse searched the nearby cupboard pulled out a stethoscope and handed it to the doctor.\

* * *

><p>Ten years passed and Matt had his mother had moved from Boston to Ireland.<p>

"Mom, why did we move" asked Matt as they were leaving the boat that brought them to the Island country.

"Because mommy has a job here now because she was promoted" said Matt's mom.

"But I liked our old home. I had friends there" Matt pouted.

"Matt, mommy needed this job, and you'll make friends here as well, I promise."

Matt was still upset about this he really didn't want to move and he hated his mother for ever making him leave. That's when he heard a voice.

"You know if you're so mad at her you can make her disappear. You have the power to do that you know."

Matt looked around to see where the voice was coming from but the only person nearby was his mother.

_Must have been my imagination_, Matt thought to himself.

"Oh I assure you I am more than just a figment of your imagination" the voice responded. Matt looked around still not seeing anyone again.

_I must be going crazy_.

"I'm coming from within your mind idiot" the voice yelled. "Anyways do you want the power needed to make your mother disappear?"

_I do_, Matt thought to himself. The voice gave an evil laugh.

"Very good, boy. My name is Majnun and from this day forth you will have power beyond your wildest dreams."

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review. I apolagize that the story is starting off slow, things will start to pick up in upcoming chapters. Speaking of which, chapter 3 coming soon!**


	3. Matt meets the Earl

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own -man, just the OC**

Matt and his mother finally reached their new home. It was a small house in a small village. The only noticeable landmark was a single factory located by a river. The two entered their home and the mother began to unpack. Matt just stood there watching. His mother looked at him and noticed that something was wrong.

"Matt, I know you didn't want to move, especially this far away from our last home, but don't worry everything will be fine." Matt stood silently for a moment before speaking. When he finally spoke his voice sounded different.

"You're right mother, everything will be just fine" said Matt in an almost demonic tone. "But unfortunately, the same cannot be said for you."

"What are you saying" his mother asked in a slightly nervous voice. Just then the ground started shaking. The mother saw that Matt's eyes had changed color to blood red and the sclera* turned from white to black. "Matt what's wrong" asked his mother in a distressed voice.

"Nothing's wrong mother" Matt said with a pleasant smile, "I'm just doing what needs to be done." As he finished stone spikes shot out of the ground in every direction. Several of the spikes impaled his mother killing her instantly. Shortly after, the spikes receded back into the ground and Matt's eyes reverted back to a golden color

"What happened" Matt said rubbing his head. He felt a sharp pain in his forehead and when he looked at his hand he saw blood. He ran to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Two more cross-shaped stigmas formed on either side of the original, his eyes had changed color as well. But the biggest difference was that his skin was completely gray.

"What's going on" Matt said to himself, he then he remembered he saw a corpse in the other room. He ran into the room and looked at the corpse. After a moment Matt realized who the body was. He slumped to his knees and began to cry.

"What's wrong Matt" Majnun said from within his mind. "I thought you wanted me to take care of everything. I thought you wanted power" Majnun said the last part in an evil tone.

"But I didn't know you were going to make me kill her" Matt said crying. "I want my momma back!"

"What's that you say? You want your mother back" asked a pleasant voice coming from behind him.

Matt turned around to see a large fat man with a huge smile. He carried an umbrella with a pumpkin top.

"Greetings young one! I am called the Millennium Earl. What would you say if I could bring back your mother for-?" The Earl cut himself off when he noticed the boy's face. "Now this is very interesting."

Matt was still crying but managed to speak. "You bring mommy back?" The Earl looked at him.

"Unfortunately I cannot. I can however offer you a new family for you. One that will love you and care for you more than your mother ever would."

"A family" Matt asked.

"But of course my dear boy. Just take my hand and we shall be off" said the Earl as he extended his hand to Matt. Matt hesitated but then grabbed the Earl's hand. Matt was unsure whether or not to trust this man, but he felt that he had nothing to lose." The Earl led Matt through a strange gate, and when they reached the end of a dark hallway, they were in a bright city.

***sclera: scientific term for the white of your eye.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review. Chapter 4 will be coming soon. **


End file.
